Orc Spearmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = }} Orc Spearmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Orc Towns, for a Construction Cost of . Spearmen are the most basic combat unit available to most Races, and require no special Town Buildings to create. They generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units, although they can become somewhat stronger through . Orc Spearmen require an Upkeep Cost of only to maintain. However, failure to pay this does result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Orc Spearmen are a group of red-skinned humanoids, dressed in simple loincloths and carrying spears - long shafts of wood tipped with sharp metal points. These are used for stabbing at enemies within hand-to-hand combat range. Orcs are considered rather ugly by most humans, but are otherwise quite mundane, possessing neither any fantastic qualities, nor any glaring disadvantages. Orc Spearmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Orc Spearmen initially possess a very weak Melee Attack, which will only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of only , which has an average "raw" output of - or rather, there is only a 30% chance for each Spearman to inflict any on the opponent, which may then possibly be reduced by it through a Defense Roll. Therefore, Orc Spearmen are highly unlikely to get through any armor at all. They do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will actually do 4 times this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Spearman. Defensive Properties The Orc Spearmen possess a Defense score of - just slightly stronger than their attack score. They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is rarely enough to save them from anything but the weakest attackers. As with most common foot soldiers, each Orc Spearman also has only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their base Resistance score is also quite terrible - with , they will easily fall prey to most Unit Curses and combat maledictions. However, all three of these statistics improve with . Other Properties Orc Spearmen move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Spearmen are the most basic, and typically weakest Normal Unit available to most Races, Orcs included. However, they are also the cheapest to produce and, most importantly, maintain, as they are unique in that they require no to be paid for their Upkeep. This makes Spearmen ideal as garrison troops, particularly in non-contested areas of the map. Because of their high count, they also scale well with both and other enhancement effects, although their low initial statistics prevent them from becoming overly powerful. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Orc Spearmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in an Orc Spearmen unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Orc Spearmen may be recruited in any Orc Town, and require no special Town Buildings in order to create. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Orc Spearmen may also appear as Mercenaries. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Orcs Category:Spearmen